<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A delicious sandwich by Cookiejuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514153">A delicious sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice'>Cookiejuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on lunaxxx knights, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Intense rock paper scissors moment, Please read luna’s fics they are great, Threesome, also first reader fic so yanno, anyway there was a need for a vicrul and shiro reader piece so here I am, cute shit, fluffier than I originally intended, smooty, this is the longest shit I have ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one of the head chefs on The Finalizer. You know how Hux likes his coffee, how Kylo Ren prefers his breakfast, and what Phasma likes to snack on.</p><p>You don’t get many visitors in your kitchen, until a few weeks ago...</p><p>Based on the knights as written by Lunaxxx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knights of Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A delicious sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who have read <a href="%E2%80%9C"> Luna’s</a> works, I think we can all collectively agree that Shiro and Vicrul are oomf. So here is both! Also my Star Wars planet knowledge is very limited, so if you think something’s wrong, it probably is lmao. Just take it as it is oop—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always had a joy for creating in the kitchen, gotten it from your father, who had taught you all he knew when you were young. So when you decided to go into culinary school instead of the military (like your mother wanted), he supported and encouraged you to follow your dreams. Maybe that’s why your parents got divorced not long after you entered the program.</p><p>Some years later, and here you were, one of the head chefs on The Finalizer, the First Order’s flag ship. Aside from knowing how to cook, and cook well, you also were the only one to know the more individual habits of higher officers.</p><p>You knew exactly how General Hux liked his coffee (double espresso, three drops of vanilla extract and a teaspoon of cinnamon, and half a teaspoon of honey added in the evening), what Supreme Leader Kylo Ren preffered for breakfast (Yoghurt with a scoop of protein powder, oatmeal to the side and water with a squeeze of lemon), and what Captain Phasma liked to snack on in the evenings (Blueberry muffin at around 9 pm, and once a month a chocolate cinnamonroll at midnight). You prepared the food packs for their missions, and if they had to change their diet for one reason or another, the medics came for you first.</p><p>Yet, despite knowing these details about them, you have rarely spoken to any of them except Phasma (after all, you knew exactly why she had that chocolate craving once a month). The chrome headed captain sometimes stayed to chat for a little bit when your kitchen was empty. But aside from that, there was barely interaction with any of them. Until recently, you noticed. </p><p>Two of the Knights of Ren had been visiting you more, and often lingering for a bit. By now you knew their names to be Shiro and Vicrul. They were similair, but different. They both seemed to have this large lust for blood and destruction around them, but where Shiro was more of a joker, Vicrul was a bit calmer. You enjoyed both their company, though. Shiro’s sometimes immature personality and mysterious grin was a fresh breeze of air, and Vicrul’s levelheaded voice and teasing smirk was a welcome distraction. </p><p>You were taking stock when you heard someone come into your kitchen, the sound of leather boots on metal floors was soft, telling you that it wasn’t either of the aforementioned knights or Phasma. Walking out of the storage room you came face to face with General Hux, his arms folded behind his back and his posture as straight as a dry spaghetti noodle, and you stood at attention, clipboard stuck snug between your arm and side. </p><p>“At ease, chef”, the ginger General spoke, and you relaxed your posture. “What can I do for you, General? It’s not common for you to visit my kitchen”. </p><p> “You have taken care of the food packs for previous missions of the Knights of Ren, correct?”<br/>
“Yes sir”, you replied, not entirely sure why he would ask about something he was very well aware of<br/>
“Good. Their next mission is set to be a longer one, and it has been requested that you join them, as you seem to be the only one who is aware of every single Knight’s diet, as well as my own”, Hux finished, watching you.</p><p>In the category of ‘things you did not expect’, this was one of them. You took your clipboard between both hands and nodded. “Certainly sir. When are they scheduled to leave, so I can prepare properly”.</p><p>Hux nodded, seeming satisfied with your response. “We are scheduled to leave within two days, I assume that will give you enough time to prepare?” He raised an eyebrow in question, and you nodded again. “Outstanding. Information will be send to your datapad”. And with that, he was out of the kitchen.</p><p>——————</p><p>Those two days passed quicky, and you were at hangar six, directing some troopers as they moved crates from your kitchen into the transport shuttle that you would be flying with. The briefing that General Hux had send to your datapad had said that the mission was set to last for a week, so you had measured and prepared accordingly for everyone coming along.</p><p>You would be flying to Corellia, apparently. You had never been there, but a quick scan of the planet’s information in the First Order database told you all you needed to know. Which is that there was a bustling city center filled with technology and different foods, and part of you was excited. As a chef, and food lover in general, you were always curious to taste and try new foods and learn new recipes. Once all the crates were in the shuttle, you thanked the troopers and waited next to the landing ramp, bag next to you on the ground. </p><p>You had come early, so it wasn’t a surprise that it was only about five minutes later that you saw the Supreme Leader and his knights approach, with General Hux falling in step next to him, and you stood at attention, hands folded behind your back.</p><p>“Hey chef! I heard you were joining us!” Despite the knights of Ren wearing their masks, you had no trouble identifying the excited voice that called out to you as Shiro’s. “It appears I am. Apparently you boys can’t go a full week without my culinary prowess”, you grinned. Next to Shiro, you heard Vicrul’s signature chuckle. “Well you <i>are</i> the best cook in the galaxy, are you not?”</p><p>The Knights of Ren and General Hux were to fly on the Command Shuttle, and you were pretty sure the plan was for you to fly with the troopers (and your precious cargo), but when the Knights passed you, and you didn’t follow, you felt a hand tap your shoulder, and you turned your head to look at Vicrul. </p><p> “Are you coming? You didn’t think we’d let you fly with the troopers, did you?” You must have looked very surprised, because you swore you heard a snort from under his helmet. He reached out his hand to you, and you slowly reached for it, fingers brushing the leather of his gloves, and he lead you towards the Command Shuttle.</p><p>The flight to Corellia only took a few hours, and you spent part of it in the cockpit, looking out into the galaxy. After a while, you were joined by someone, and there was a moment of silence before Shiro’s soft voice spoke up. “No matter how many times I fly, this view never bores me”. You didn’t reply with words, just nodded. The both of you then settled into a comfortable silence as the ship made it’s way through space. </p><p>——</p><p>Corellia was pretty much what you had expected from the information you found. The report had stated that your group would be staying at a house a ways from its capital, which was mostly machine and tech. However, as the Command Shuttle and the transport shuttle landed in the garden of <i>a fuckdamn mansion</i>, you realised that Hux’s definition of ‘house’ might be a little different from yours. The large estate was surrounded by forest, and the garden looked big enough to possibly get lost in. You just gaped at the large building in front of you as you exited the shuttle, bag hanging limply on your shoulder. </p><p>“Impressed, chef? Underestimated the First Order’s influence, did you?” The smug amusement in Hux’s voice was tangible, and you shrugged. “In my defense, sir, you did say ‘house’, not ‘mansion’ “, you replied, turning your head to glance at him as you hoisted your bag back up. “So, where’s the kitchen and which room is mine?” </p><p>——</p><p>You flopped down on the big, plush bed and let out a deep sigh. You had just spent three hours getting the kitchen ready for your use. It could have taken less time, especially seeing as help was offered to you more than once, but you preferred doing it by yourself. Taking out your datapad, you checked the local time. Corellia had an 18 hour cycle, so you had to do some rearranging when it came to your usual routine. Currently, it was about an hour before you had to start dinner, and you wondered if you should take a nap or spend that time exploring the mansion. You laid there for a minute or two, debating, then decided to do the latter.</p><p>Hopping off the (so very soft and comfortable, and large!) bed, you exited your room, looking right and left in the hallway. There were multiple doors, as each Knight, and Hux, had their own private room. The troopers were bunking downstairs, you knew. Closing your door, you walked down the stairs, entering the entryway with its large oak doors. To the left was the dining room and kitchen, which you already knew. You turned right, walking into the large living room. </p><p>Someone had turned on the fireplace in the middle of the room, the warm fire crackling comfortably, and through the windows you could see that it was dusk already. Kylo Ren and some of the Knights sat on the sofas on the fire’s left. They had all taken off their masks and outer layers of clothing, looking as relaxed as coldblooded warriors could. At your arrival, Shiro noticeably perked up. “Hey chef! Are you finally finished with the kitchen?”, he grinned playfully, to which you snorted. “Ofcourse, who do you take me for”. You looked around the room, taking note of the other sofas and seats around the fireplace, as well as the large bookshelf on the far right. </p><p>You walked over to the wall of books, reaching out to gently run your fingers over the many spines, most of them worn and old. You couldn’t wait to curl up with a book after dinner. “So what’s the plan for the next few days?”, you asked, not taking your eyes of the books, taking some out to flip through the pages. “There will be an opportunity for you to explore the marketplace, if that’s what you’re really asking”, Kylo Ren responded, and you felt a smile creep on your lips as you twirled around. “That would be amazing! I want to try the Corellian delicacies, and hopefully pick up a new recipe or two”, you didn’t bother to hide your excitement, and a snort from your right told you Hux had entered the room. “I had expected as much. However, you are not to go into town by yourself”. </p><p>“That won’t be a problem. I’m sure I can find time to accompany her”, came Vicrul’s voice from the sofa, and Shiro chimed in almost immediatly. “Me too. Don’t worry, General, we won’t let anything happen to our precious chef”. The way both knights seemed to jump at the occasion made you feel a bit bashful, but you pushed it away. You got along best with Vicrul and Shiro, so it was only logical that they would be the ones accompanying you. From the corner of your eye you could see Kylo Ren raising a curious eyebrow to his Knights, but he didn’t comment, which made you wonder if this was strange behaviour for them, maybe?</p><p>You didn’t let your thoughts linger on it, putting the book back with its brethren. “I’m looking forward to it, just inform me which day and I’ll be ready”, you smiled as you turned back towards the fire. You walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down, pulling up your legs so you could sit cross legged. The warmth of the fire felt lovely on your skin, and you closed your eyes to soak it up fully. Not that it was cold, but there weren’t really any fireplaces on The Finalizer, so you planned to enjoy this while you could.</p><p>At some point you had started humming, unaware of your surroundings. It wasn’t a familiar tune, just whatever your brain felt like producing from between your lips. You swayed to the made up melody, eyes still closed, until you heard some soft laughter, and you opened your eyes to see, literally, everyone staring at you. “So I take it you really like the fireplace then”, Hux quipped, and you blinked, then grumbled softly. You stretched your arms above your head and got up. “Guess that’s my cue to start on dinner”.</p><p>——</p><p>Nothing really big happened the first few days. The Knights and troopers went out for their mission, as you lounged around the house when you were not working in the kitchen. On the third evening, there had apparently been a battle of some sorts, as you walked into the living room after cleaning up dinner to find some of the Knights cleaning their weapons. The smell of blood didn’t bother you as much, but Hux did not seem too pleased, so you made a big pot of tea and sat it down with enough cups for everyone to take some if they wished. You had even made some cinnamon cookies, which you nibbled on as you sat in your, now standard, chair next to the fireplace with a book and some of said tea.</p><p>——</p><p>On the fifth day of the mission, you were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on your door. Dressed in an oversized tee and undies, you debated for a second whether it was worth it to put on pants just to open the door. You shrugged, you felt comfortable enough in your body, and all of these men had surely seen a pair of female legs before. Opening the door brought you face to face with two pairs of green eyes, belonging to Shiro and Vicrul. You raised a curious brow, leaning against the doorframe. “What can I do for you, gentlemen?” </p><p>The knights cleared their throat, and Shiro held out a box for you. “We are taking you to the marketplace tomorrow. And we… got you something to wear”, Vicrul spoke, nodding at the box. Surprised, you took the box from them and opened it, taking out a navy blue mid length  off-shoulder dress with long flowy bell sleeves, as well as a straw hat with matching blue ribbon. You looked back at the two men, holding the items in your hands. “You only have First Order provided casual clothes, right? We thought it would be a better idea for you to walk around in something more casual. And the woman from the shop said women like to wear matching things, so we also got you the hat”, Shiro said, nodding to the hat.</p><p>“I-.. Thank you”, you smiled at them. “So… I suppose we’ll be leaving after breakfast, then?” They both nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you there, then! Good night”. They nodded again, and you closed the door, walking over to your bed, draping the dress over its edge. It really was a pretty dress, and it seems to be just your size, as well. The fact that they not only got you a dress, but <i>apparently memorized your body well enough to get the right size</i>, brought about soft flutters in your stomach area. Finger grazed over the soft fabric, and you smiled. You couldn’t wait for the next day.</p><p>——</p><p>The next morning once breakfast was all cleaned up, you went up to your room to get ready. The colour of the dress meant you could wear your black bra without it clashing too much, as well as your black boots. Granted, the boots maybe looked a bit too rough compared to the feminine a-line of the dress, but you liked the contrast of it. You decided to put your hair in a side braid, with the hat on top. Looking into the mirror, you realised that this was the most feminine you had looked in actual <i>years</i>. </p><p>As you descended down the stairs, Shiro and Vicrul were already waiting for you, dressed in what seemed to be just their under layers and without masks. Two pairs of green eyes fell on you, and you couldn’t help the nervous flutter, fingertips reaching to play with the hem of your dress. “It looks weird, right? I’m not used to dressing like.. well, <i>this</i>”, you chuckled, gesturing to, well, all of you. “You look lovely”, Vicrul said, cocking his head at you. “Yeah, you look really cute!”, Shiro chimed in, smiling at you. You smiled at both of them, feeling warmth creep unto your cheeks. </p><p>“Alright off you go now”, came Hux’s voice from the living room, and the ginger general huffed. “Don’t be back too late”. Shiro saluted at him as you three walked out the door. “Yes dad. Later”. You didn’t hear Hux’s response to that, only Vicrul’s snort as you suppressed a giggle. Once outside you noticed a landspeeder waiting for you. A two person land speeder. With two seats. And you were with three. “So, uhh—“</p><p>Shiro just shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to sit on the lap of whoever’s not driving?” You stared at him, then at Vicrul, who shrugged as well, and then the speeder. “I suppose I have no choice if I want to go to the marketplace, huh?”, you shook your head with a snort, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Not that you <i>really</i> minded</p><p>The two knights stood in front of each other, back straight and shoulders wide, as if in a fighting stance, looking at each other without speaking. For a few seconds you were worried they were going to fight, only to burst into giggles when they started to <i>play rock-paper-scissors</i>, and you held your hand in front of your mouth to stop yourself. “Guess you’ll be driving first, Brother”, Shiro grinned after three rounds claiming him as victor. Vicrul grunted, then stalked over to the speeder, as Shiro turned to you. “Come on chef, I promise my lap’s comfortable”.</p><p>——</p><p>You didn’t know where to look first. There were shops and stalls everywhere! Overrun with excitement, you ran from left to right trying to get a closer look at display cases and shelves holding anything from trinkets to food items. </p><p>The trip from the mansion to the market wasn’t a long one, but it was.. interesting? You had definetly been comfortable sitting in Shiro’s lap, his arms around your waist protectively to hold you in place as Vicrul steered the speeder through the area. You had looked around in awe as the area changed from lush trees to mechanized civilization.</p><p>Stopping in front of what seemed to be a bakery, you beckoned over your companions, pointing at the pastries in the window. “Wanna try those? My treat”. They followed the direction of your finger, then looked at each other. “It looks edible”, Vicrul commented. You smiled, beckoning over the shop owner and getting a pastry for each of you. Once you paid him, you distributed them, then held out yours. “Cheers!” Taking a bite, you couldn’t suppress a moan, it was delicious! Moist and sweet, but not too sweet, soft and chewy and with some pieces in it that made you think of chocolate chips, but with a fruity flavour. Looking over to the knights, you saw that they enjoyed the pastry as well, and once you finished yours, you hobbled back to the baker, ordering another bag to take with you. Bag full of pastries in your hand, you happily skipped back to your chaperones. “You plan to eat all of those?!”, Shiro commented, pointing at the bag, to which you snorted. “Ofcourse not. This is for everyone back at the house”. If they thought that was weird, they didn’t say it.</p><p>The three of you spent the next few hours exploring the marketplace, trying all sorts of foods and strolling through interesting shops. At some point you started to feel like you were on a date, the three of you. Shiro and Vicrul paid attention to what you were saying and pointing at, they made you feel safe, and they generally were very engaged in not just you, but also each other. It was nice, and you couldn’t stop smiling, twirling and skipping through the streets. Dusk came way too soon.</p><p>“My turn to drive”, Shiro hummed as he took a seat behind the steering wheel of the landspeeder, and once Vicrul was seated, he eased you unto his lap, holding you securely just as Shiro had done in the morning. You watched the scenery again as you drove back, letting out a soft sigh. “Something the matter, chef?” Vicrul’s voice was soft next to your ear, and Shiro glanced over as well. “No, I’m fine. It’s just… this was really nice. I enjoyed spending time with both of you today. I had.. alot of fun”. You reached up to play with the end of your braid. “It’s been a while since I had careless fun like that. Not that I don’t enjoy my job! I love my job”. You sighed again. “It’s just.. with the war and everything going on, this was a nice change, you know?” Neither of the knights said anything, and you didn’t expect them to.</p><p>When you arrived at the mansion, you hopped out of the speeder as gracefully as you could, taking the bags of things you bought and getting inside. “There you are. I see your little trip was successful”, Hux greeted you as he descended the stairs, gesturing at the bags in both your hands “Yes sir. I was thinking of making a pot of tea so we could enjoy these treats”, you replied, holding both bags up. Hux nodded, then turned to the knights. “Ren wants to see you”. You looked back at Shiro and Vicrul, who nodded and walked upstairs. You shrugged and went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.</p><p>——</p><p>The night had progressed pretty much as usual. You had sat down on one of the sofas this time after bringing in the tea and pastries, and read a book as everyone enjoyed them. Vicrul and Shiro had come in a while later, and had sat down on either side of you. It was strange, but you welcomed it, enjoying the warmth and comfort they both gave you. Their voices soft and soothing background noise as they talked with their brothers. When you felt yourself getting tired, you stretched your arms and got up, putting the book back ok its shelf and announcing you were retreating for the night.</p><p>You had just taken off your shoes, dress and bra, and was in the middle of putting on your sleeping tee, when there was a knock on the door. Pulling the garment over your head, you walked over to open it, revealing your two favourite knights. None of you spoke, and you saw them glance from you, to each other, and into your room. You weren’t an idiot, you had quite a strong feeling what they were here for. So you stepped aside, extending your arm as if to say ‘after you’, and both knights entered your room, and you closed the door behind you.</p><p>“I just have to brush my hair first. Make yourself comfortable”. Standing in front of the mirror, you started to undo your braid, and as you began brushing your hair, you saw two pairs of green eyes watch you in the mirror’s reflection. You couldn’t stop your breath from hitching just slightly at the way their eyes seemed to roam over your body, from your legs to your fingers that now worked itself through your tanglefree hair, both pairs of eyes meeting yours through the silver reflected surface in front of you.</p><p>Walking over to the bed, you crawled up and under the covers, those eyes still following your every move. You felt yourself getting nervous, not used to having this much attention on you. Both men took off their shirts, leaving them bare chested as they got into bed with you. You knew they were (probably) toned and muscular because, well, they were warriors,  but you weren’t prepared for the, well, <i>delicious</i> view you were granted. You didn’t know who to look at, your eyes wandering over both of them, taking note of their toned chests, littered with some stray scars, and strong, large arms. Arms that wrapped around you as the three of you settled yourself. You in the middle, Vicrul on your left, and Shiro on your right,</p><p>What a strange situation you had found yourself in. You were very aware of the way your chest moved with every breath, of the weight of their arms on your waist, their warm bodies against yours, and their eyes still watching you. A gasp left your lips as Shiro kissed your shoulder. “You are beautiful, you know that?” Another gasp as Vicrul did the same to your other shoulder. “Truly a sight for sore eyes”. What were you supposed to respond to that?! You said nothing, and both knights started planting soft kisses on your shoulder, making trails to the sides of your neck, and you couldn’t stop a soft moan from slipping, your neck being one of your (many) sensitive spots</p><p>You didn’t stop them, you felt no need to. Never had you felt as safe as you had today with Shiro and Vicrul, you knew, somehow, that they would never hurt you. And if you were saying you didn’t want them to touch you, you’d be lying. You felt their hands slip under the blanket, rough fingers trailing over your soft thighs and under your shirt, tickling your stomach. The kisses against your neck did not stop as each hand grabbed hold of a breast, and you moaned softly as they squeezed. Thumbs rolled against your hardening nubs, the lips against your neck now replaced by scraping teeth, and you gasped. </p><p>Between your legs you could feel that familiar warmth starting to spread, and you unconsciously spread your legs just a little. You could feel both pairs of lips smirk against your skin, and the knights locked gazes for but a split second before their hands left your breasts, and you let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. Their hands traveled downwards, stopping at the edge of your underwear, and you could feel their eyes watch you. When you nodded, both hands dived in, Shiro’s going to your hole, his fingers circling your entrance with the most delicate touch, as Vicrul’s fingers found your clit. </p><p>“This wet already, and we barely touched you”, Shiro chuckled in your ear, nipping at your lobe. Vicrul pressed kisses to your jaw, fingers playing with your sensitive nub. “And so swollen and excited, how adorable”. You panted, gasping when Shiro entered a finger inside of you. Hands left your side, reaching to the men on your sides, and most importantly, their bulges that were now prodding against your thighs. Without warning, you slipped your hands inside of their pants, cupping both their erections. Guttural groans brushed against your ears, and your fingers set to exploring the new territories. They were well endowed, and your hands were definitely not big enough to hold them properly, but you still slowly started rubbing them. </p><p>Both their hands sped up the pace, as did the kisses against your neck, and you had trouble identifying which moan or groan was whose. “Hey Chef?” came Shiro’s low voice against your ear. “Would you let us fuck you?”, added Vicrul’s rough voice against your other ear. You gasped, as the hands on your privates switched places, soft moans once more passing your lips. “Don’t worry, we’ll still let you cum”, Vicrul chuckled. “If you want to refuse, we won’t get mad”, Shiro whispered, kissing along you jaw. Two fingers were driven into your hole, and you let out a louder moan. “P-please fuck me”, you managed to stammer out, looking from one to the other. “Both of you”. </p><p>“You sure you can handle both of us?”, Shiro chuckled. “We don’t want to break you”, Vicrul added. You nodded, you could handle a bit of rough handling. They looked at each other, and then Shiro threw the blanket off, and Vicrul retracted his fingers. You let out a whine, about to ask what was going on, but Shiro had already scooted down until he was between your legs, and Vicrul had swiftly taken off your tee. You watched as Shiro smirked, his hands pulling your panties down, taking them off and throwing them somewhere in the room.</p><p>You arched your back, gasping when Shiro’s tongue flicked over your labia, its tip grazing your clit. Shiro took your sensitive nub between his lips, and you moaned, a sound that was caught by Vicrul’s lips on yours, taking advantage of your parted lips to slip his tongue in. You closed your eyes, moaning against Vicrul’s mouth as Shiro devoured your nether region. You body felt hot, so hot, and their hands wandering over it did not help the tension pooling in your gut. Fingers digged into your flesh, fingers took your nipples between them, rubbing them, fingers entered your cunt once more, two of them if you felt correctly.</p><p> All you could hear was your moaning, smothered by Vicrul’s mouth. Vicrul’s grunts, smothered by your mouth. Shiro’s groans, smothered by your clit. You arched your back, feeling your orgasm get closer and closer. Vicrul’s hands grabbed at your breasts, kneading and rubbing your nipples, Shiro’s fingers upped their tempo inside you, plunging deeper. <i>’Close.. so close..’</i></p><p>Your orgasm hit you like a proton torpedo, back arching and hands clawing at the sheets as it ran through you in waves. Shiro pulled away from your clit and retracted his fingers, kissing the insides of your thighs as you came down from your high, with Vicrul leaving soft kisses along your neck.</p><p>“Fucking hell”, you panted, and they both chuckled at your immaculate choice of words. “Your face when you orgasmed was lovely”, Vicrul hummed against your neck, and you shivered. “Very, I’ll definetly be seeing it in my dreams”, Shiro added, nipping at the soft flesh of your thighs, and you felt heat on your cheeks, letting out a soft whine, to which he had the <i>audacity</i> to laugh.</p><p>Vicrul kept kissing your neck, down your collarbone, grazing his teeth over your shoulder. “Think you can handle being filled?”, he whispered against your skin, and you felt both his and Shiro’s eyes on you as you nodded. “Please…”, you murmured softly, fingers playing with the sheets. Your body was burning, hot and wanting despite having just orgasmed. </p><p>Shiro’s hands maneuvered under your hips, Vicrul’s under your shoulders as they helped you into a sitting position. The two men made eye contact, and Shiro smirked. “How gracious of you, brother”. Vicrul hummed in response. “She has to be opened up properly first”. He brushed your hair to the side and kissed the back of your neck, earning him a soft gasp from you. “We don’t want our little chef to get hurt, after all”. One of Shiro’s hands reached out to brush your cheek, and you leaned into the touch. “No, we definetly don’t want that”.</p><p>Your stomach was fluttering. These two men, these two <i>dangerous and ruthless men</i>, who killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people, <i>cared about you</i>. They had spend the day with you, made you feel valuable, safe, and appreciated. It had been amazing, and you were going to enjoy it as long as it would last. Once you were back on The Finalizer, things could change. And they probably would.</p><p>You felt Shiro’s cock against your labia, and you moaned, which Shiro seemed to take as encouragement, slowly pushing inside of you. He groaned as he did, going excruciatingly slow until he was fully sheathed inside of you. “Fuck chef, you’re so tight”, he chuckled. His arms were now hooked under your thighs, spreading you wide open for him, as one of Vicrul’s arms was around your waist, cupping your breast once again. </p><p>Without warning, Shiro slipped out of you and slammed back inside, and you mewled, a high pitched sound you weren’t aware you could make. You locked eyes and he started slamming into you with an erratical rythm, and you moaned. His cock filling your dripping cunt felt so good, your breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. At some point, you felt a finger collecting some of your slick and circling your anus, pushing in slowly, and you tried to relax to let Vicrul’s finger in.</p><p>Only one finger and you already felt like you would combust, even with Shiro slowing his thrusts. Seeming satisfied with his progress, Vicrul added a second finger, scissoring you, and you moaned. This time, your moan was caught by Shiro’s lips, who took that opportunity to slip his tongue in just as Vicrul had done before. Kissing Shiro, who was balls dee into your cunt, as Vicrul kissed your shoulder and scissored open your asshole. It was too much and not enough all at once.</p><p>Vicrul took out his fingers and you whined, feeling empty, when you felt the tip of his dick press between your asscheeks. “Tell me when it hurts, okay?”, Vicrul whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw. Both he and Shiro watched you intently for any sign of discomfort as he pushed his cock inside of your ass.</p><p>You gasped and shuddered, holding on to Shiro’s upper arms and digging your nails into the skin as you were filled more and more, until Vicrul, too, was balls deep inside of you. “So snug, it would almost seem your body was made for both of us”, he cooed, and Shiro chuckled. You breathed heavily, still ocassionally shuddering at the stuffed feeling. “P-please.. “, you whimpered.</p><p>It was all they seemed to need, as they began pounding into you in matching rythm, and you gasped and moaned. One of the hands on Shiro’s arms moved to settle on top of Vicrul’s arm around your waist, digging your nails in both of them. Their grunts and groans were mixed with moans of your name, and it was the most erotic sound you had ever heard, your own moans of ‘Shiro’ and ‘Vicrul’ mixing in with theirs.</p><p>Your bodies were slick with sweat, slipping against each other in ecstasy, and you felt another orgasm approach. Vicrul’s hand moved from your waist to rub his fingers on your clit. “F-fuck!” Your body was on fire, your holes deliciously filled, and you threw your head back against Vicrul’s shoulder. “So close..”, Shiro grunted, catching your lips. </p><p>When you parted, you mewled, arching your back. “Please fill me up”, you managed to stammer out, and it seemed to encourage both knights, as they slammed into you even harder and mercileso-er. Vicrul’s hand was still working your clit, and you saw stars as your second orgasm raced through your body. Your body convulsed, and Shiro and Vicrul both latched unto your shoulder with their teeth, biting down on the skin as your orgasm triggered theirs. </p><p>Your bodies shook against each other as you rode out your orgasms, each of you panting. Once you were a bit calmed down, both knights pulled out of you, and you all but collapsed against Vicrul, who kissed the side of your head. Shiro grinned, cupping your face and running his thumb over your cheek, and you smiled.</p><p>“Now let’s get you cleaned up, and then we should maybe sleep”, Vicrul spoke, and you chuckled. “If you guys want breakfast at a proper hour, then perhaps, yes”. Shiro laughed, getting off the bed and walking into your bathroom and coming back with a towel. You blushed, glancing away as he cleaned you up, and he chuckled. “Ahw, <i>now</i> chef gets shy”. “Shut up”, you mumbled, and Vicrul chuckled as well, pulling you back towards the head of the bed.</p><p>The three of you got under the covers, with Vicrul spooning you, his face against your neck, and Shiro in front of you tucking his face against your shoulder, both knights having their arms wrapped around your waist. Protective. And one migh even say <i>possesive</i>. You yawned, and it didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, snuggled comfortably between your knights. Yours? Yeah, yours.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>The mission ended without a hitch. Shiro and Vicrul slept in your bed for the last two nights of it as well, and to your relief no one commented on the bitemarks on your neck that were slightly visible even with the First Order uniform’s high collar,</p><p>Once you got back to The Finalizer, you expected things to continue just as they had before the mission. But to your surprise, they did not. Shiro and Vicrul visited your kitchen more often, and the three of you shared a bed at least two times a week.</p><p>It took a month or two before they <i>officially</i> asked you to be their girlfriend, and you had laughed at their question, bumping their chests with your fists.</p><p>After all, wasn’t your answer obvious? You liked these two idiots, and perhaps there was even a spark of Love.</p><p>But you would cross that bridge when (and if) you got there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment, I really appreciate feedback, as this is my first reader fic and also my first piece in the star wars fandom uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>